


Heatwave

by gokkyun



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:38:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7565704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gokkyun/pseuds/gokkyun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Gabriel play a game of Truth or Dare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heatwave

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even gonna find a reason for writing this filth. 
> 
> ... enjoy.

Over the time of the Omnic War, the organization known as Overwatch has established presence all over the world, be it with field operations or facilities. One of their earliest bases is built on the strategic point of the Rock of Gibraltar, standing guard over the Mediterranean. 

Overwatch's second in command, named John Morrison and called Jack by its members, hates the watchpoint in Gibraltar. While he appreciates the view and the state of the art equipment provided there, he could certainly do without the evenings and nights there. The humidity and heat during the late hours are already annoying enough to deal with, but they practically invite most of the team's members for a good-night drink. Or two. Or three. Unfortunately, Jack has never been one to find a lot of comfort in drinking, becoming light-headed and psyched up for no reason. 

To keep spirits high, however, he could never quite refuse. And neither could Gabriel. And if the two men just as much as tried to lock themselves in their shared room to have a quiet evening on their own, Reinhardt would make sure they would join anyways – by any means necessary. 

It's a particularly hot night when the majority of the agents currently placed at Gibraltar decide that it's a good opportunity to go for it once again, considering their cleared schedule until two days later. The atmosphere is cheerful and blithe and the almost carefree drinking continues on until Ana breaks out into a fit of laughter and accidentally kicks Torbjörn, who has been peacefully snoring under the table for who knows how long already. That sound is the group's usual cue that the hour is late enough.

And late enough it is, Gabriel thinks as Jack and he return to their room and he turns the little lamp on the nightstand on, taking a look at the alarm clock. With a long yawn Jack kicks his already loosened boots off and into the room's farthest corner, Gabriel's boots following short. Jack then drops down onto his bunk and stretches his arms and legs – the bed is bigger and more comfortable than the ones the army provided back then. However, it's still not wide enough for Gabriel to join Jack when he's sprawled out like that, so the older man sits down on his own bunk.

A low groan breaks through Jack's lips with which he involuntarily catches Gabriel's attention. “What's the matter? You had too much again?” Gabriel asks as he undresses his socks a tosses them to join their boots. One would think a super soldier needed more than a few beer and cheap vodka to get drunk, but apparently that isn't the case with John Morrison. 

“It's so hot,” Jack mumbles, his lithe voice slurred and a little higher than usual. It sounds pretty damn good if Gabriel were to judge it, watching Jack as he rolls around on the bed. “And I dunno if it's the damn alcohol or this damn weather.”

“Maybe it's you.” Although Jack's eyes are closed he can hear and practically see the smirk resting on Gabriel's face. The subtle compliment warms his cheeks up even more and he feels a tingling in his stomach. “You wanna try and sleep?”

While biting down on his lower lip, Jack sits up, cross-legged. “You know exactly that alcohol leaves me too … well, awake for that. So how about we play a game? Truth or dare?” 

The way Jack is sitting, with his head tilted inquisitively and with his fair cheeks tinged in a soft red flush, he looks oddly adorable. If not fuckable, Gabriel adds to his thoughts. And whether it's that or the alcohol in his blood that makes him agree to play a stupid game meant for children, he isn't sure. “Dare.” 

Jack's eyes widen a little with surprise and a soft, almost inaudible giggle escapes him. “Come over here and kiss me.”

Gabriel snorts in return at first. “So timid,” he says but complies, getting up from his bunk to take a step forward only to sit down next to Jack. The little lamp and the half-moon shining in from the generous window across the room are the only light sources and yet Gabriel can see those small pearls of sweat making their way down Jack's forehead and his temples and the tip of his nose, can see those shining blue and dilated pupils, wide from the twilight, the alcohol or arousal already, or some intoxicating combination of all three. Jack's mouth is agape and he looks a little stupid like this, Gabriel realizes with a grin. 

And then he leans in, sliding their lips together. Jack closes his mouth against Gabriel's but he feels light-headed anyways, tasting alcohol and the expensive cigars Gabriel smokes on lazy evenings like these and before Jack can finish the thought of how badly he wants to taste, touch and feel Gabriel, the other man pulls away. “Truth or dare?” Gabriel growls.

“Truth.”

The edges of Gabriel's mouth curl upward for a few moments there, deciding it'd be most fun to turn this child's game and Jack's innocent little dare into something more impure. “How hard do you want me right now?” Jack swallows but doesn't respond, at least not verbally. Instead one of his hands takes one of Gabriel's and leads it to the front of his army cargo trousers, makes it graze against his hardness and Jack bites back a low moan. “Geez, Jackie. We haven't even done anything yet but you're already up and going,” Gabriel teases.

“Fuck you, Reyes,” Jack laughs and pushes the other's hand away in a playful manner. “Truth or dare, you asshole.”

“Truth, mi amor.”

Jack then does that weird little thing with his lips when he contemplates, like a halfway pout. “Do you jerk off thinking about me a lot?”

“Before or after we got together?”

The straightforwardness of the return question takes Jack back for a second and he blinks, as if he's trying to get the alcohol out of his system. It doesn't work, his voice still a slur. “B-Both.”

“Well, yes and kind of no then,” Gabriel admits casually as he brushes a few stray golden hair strands off Jack's forehead, damp with sweat. “I've done it a lot when we were still in that shitty program and you were too dense to get my hints, the way I dropped compliments and innuendos and called you guapéton. I told you shit like how much I wanted to fuck you or suck you off in Spanish so damn often that it had almost gotten ridiculous at one point. And all you did was stare back at me with that dumbstruck smile of yours and at one point it was all I could think about when I did, you know what.” Before he continues Gabriel brushes his hand through Jack's usually neat but now slightly chaotic hair. “But after we got together, I never really got off by myself again. Maybe when you were away. But other than that, it felt like a waste considering the person I love is in front of my eyes or having my back most of the time.”

Still sitting cross-legged, the words sober Jack up a little. Enough to be moved in an unexpected way considering the nature of his question and to avert his gaze, embarrassed. Yet not enough to stop the dizziness in his head and the all too familiar tingle spreading further through his stomach. “I see,” he simply says. 

“Truth or dare?” Gabriel asks, eyes still focusing on Jack's face and he's certain he has never seen a prettier shade of pink on those otherwise pale cheeks. 

“Dare.”

Gabriel considers his options shortly, feeling that the heat, which has several causes by now, is starting to bother him. “Strip me to my underwear. Then get up and do the same to yourself – with the exception that you'll take everything off.”

“Can I switch my choice to truth?” Jack murmurs almost immediately, his eyes blinking innocently a few times. 

“I'm afraid not.”

Jack then swallows, loudly, yet his hands are surprisingly swift to find their way onto the black shirt Gabriel is wearing, forcing it over his head in no time and discarding it onto the ground. He gets up from the bed – too quick, apparently, forgetting his level of drunkenness and almost sitting back down but managing to maintain his stance. With shaky fingers, Gabriel unsure whether it's excitement or intoxication, Jack unbuckles Gabriel's belt and pulls the black trousers down his legs, tossing them to the side afterwards.

Somewhere in the back of his head Jack wonders how Gabriel bears to wear black and nothing but all the time, even in this damned heat, but his thoughts vanish as he's offered a view onto Gabriel's boxershorts. The curve of the older man's cock is already pressing against the – of course – black fabric and most likely as eager and ready as Jack to get it on. Jack licks his suddenly far too dry lips unconsciously and it earns him a rough chuckle from Gabriel. “You like what you see?” the other man asks even though he knows the answer. 

“Take a wild guess,” Jack grunts as he lifts one of his legs, trying desperately to get the white sock of his foot. It feels like the hardest task of his young life all of a sudden, almost hitting the ground with his ass once or twice before he finally succeeds. He repeats the procedure with his other foot and hops around on a single leg once more and he's sure if he wasn't so horny and drunk, he'd feel either uneasy or ridiculous or maybe both. 

“Very seductive,” Gabriel jokes from the bunk, his spread legs hanging off it, his hard cock on full display if it weren't for the pesky piece of underwear. He's leaning back onto the mattress with his hands, enjoying the show. 

“Like I said earlier, fuck you,” Jack shoots back but smirks. And despite the rather unerotic nature of his earlier attempts of undressing himself, Gabriel can't take his eyes off Jack as he continues. He runs his hands over his chest and stomach to grasp the end of his black shirt and pulls it over his head, in a way that is effortlessly alluring. The moonlight that pours in helps as well, reflecting on the softly glowing pearls of sweat running down Jack's chest and abdomen. 

And suddenly it's Gabriel who swallows hard, brain on autopilot. “Might just fuck you instead,” he rasps out and Jack's voice rumbles pleasantly and with approval in the back of his throat as he works on his pants and belt. Gabriel continues to watch keenly as Jack hooks four fingers, two of either hand, into the waistband of his cargo trousers and his slightly visible blue boxershorts. The younger man moves his hips in a provoking manner as he pulls the two pieces of clothing down with one languid and teasing motion. 

Jack's now freed cock twitches against the thick air, flushed and hard and Gabriel's breath catches in his throat. Without thinking about their little game he reaches out, greedy hands on Jack's naked waist to drag him onto his lap. But he's not the only one that seems to have forgotten about their on-going game, at least for the moment, as Jack pushes his hips down and starts grinding. He makes a breathy noise and places his hands on Gabriel's broad and with sweat glistening shoulders. “Truth or dare, querido?”

“Truth.”

“What do you want to do the most right now?” Jack asks. 

Gabriel buries his face in the crook of Jack's neck, taking in the musky smell of salty sweat. “Quiero metertela en la boca,” he finally growls, voice hoarse. 

It takes Jack a second or two to translate the words spoken so close to his ear. So Gabriel wants to shove his cock into my mouth, huh, Jack thinks, “How very selfish,” he speaks out loud and gives Gabriel a look. 

“Can't help being selfish with the potential of having that pretty face of yours all sweaty and flushed around my dick,” Gabriel murmurs and kisses the pulse point on Jack's neck, feeling just how fast it's racing. 

“Look at you, such a dirty little tongue. Now, let's not waste a dare for that, shall we?” Jack whispers and gets back up for the sole reason to kneel in front of the bed and between Gabriel's spread legs. 

And after what feels like an eternity of simply watching to Gabriel, Jack pushes his face forward and against Gabriel's crotch, mouthing and sucking his cock through his underwear, nuzzling at the damp spot that has already worked its way through the black fabric. The younger man pulls at the shorts then, letting them rest loosely around Gabriel's thick thighs while his cock bounces free and against Jack's lips, who hums appreciatively as he removes the cloth completely. 

Gabriel has his eyes fixated on what's happening between his legs and he feels like he's burning up from the inside, his dark cock a stark contrast as its curving against Jack's rosy lips. There's also Jack's left hand on his testicles, massaging them, while his right one leads Gabriel's cock into that wonderfully warm and soft mouth of his. 

Jack's tongue wastes no time to explore what he's been exploring quite often already; the tip of Gabriel's cock, its underside and the soft veins pulsing there. He moans softly around it all, slowly sliding the whole length in and out of his oral cavity as if he's luxuriating in the feeling. And maybe he does, the pleasant shiver that he can feel rummaging through Gabriel's body making it all worth it. With half-lidded eyes that are clouded with seemingly insatiable lust Jack looks up at Gabriel and the older man chokes out a moan, clearly enjoying the sight presented to him. 

Despite the way Gabriel is being spoiled, he cups Jack's face into his hands, pulls him off his cock and back into his lap with mild force. The younger man looks at him with confusion, lips shining with saliva and something else. “Not good?” he asks. 

“Too good, actually,” Gabriel answers with a breathless chuckle and lets his fingers travel onto Jack's ass that fits so perfectly into his hands. He squeezes it, hard enough to make Jack whine and rut his cock up against Gabriel's stomach. “Don't wanna let our little game end this quickly. Truth or dare?” 

“Dare.”

“Let's go for a simple one since you were so good to me. Go lay on your stomach.” 

The confused look still in Jack's face grows even more with that. He can vaguely imagine what the older man has in mind though and does what he was told, moving away from Gabriel to lay on his bunk, hot face pressed into his cold pillow as he bucks back and forth impatiently, rubbing his cock against the mattress for friction. A slap on his ass that resounds in the otherwise silent room makes him yelp and flinch but he gets the notion. Reluctantly he lifts his hips off the bed and sticks his ass into the air, presenting it to Gabriel who has moved behind him, parting Jack's legs ever-so slightly.

A sigh Jack didn't know he was holding onto leaves him then, leaves him as he feels the coarse hairs of Gabriel's goatee tickle against his ass, feels the older's warm breath against his cleft. “Fuck, Gabe, d-don't,” is all Jack manages to whisper as he feels the wet sensation of Gabriel's tongue as it nudges against his hole, presses into it after infuriatingly large amounts of teasing later. And it gets even worse, or better, Jack is too delirious to decide as Gabriel's tongue presses against his inner walls before two fingers join in, spreading him further and reaching even deeper, curling against his sweet spot. 

If Jack wasn't a mess before this, he's sure he is now. He's gasping and whimpering, fingers digging into his pillow as he bites into it, trying to muffle his sounds. His legs splay open and he writhes around, trying to get Gabriel to go faster and he shudders with arousal because he can't resist the urge to move his hips, practically fucking himself on the other's fingers and tongue. “T-truth or dare?” Jack moans out, his words almost unintelligible. 

Removing his mouth but not his fingers from Jack's hole, still pulling them out just to press back in, Gabriel answers.

“Dare.”

“Hurry up and fuck me already,” Jack all but whimpers, words dragging themselves into a low whine as Gabriel's fingers leave his insides before he's being flipped onto his back almost effortlessly. Their eyes lock and a mere heartbeat later Gabriel guides his cock against Jack's hole, forces himself into the still tight heat of the younger man's body, uncensored noises from both men filling the humid air. 

Gabriel's hands are swift to spread Jack's legs further apart, even hooking the left one onto his shoulder. And the younger man doesn't mind, rather the opposite, coming undone thanks to that familiar ache of being filled more and more. His fingers travel into the rough buzzcut of Gabriel's ebony brown hair, the short stubbles prickling against his fingertips before he sinks his nails into those broad and with beads of sweat shining shoulders. With blind lust and without patience Jack tugs Gabriel down so they're face to face – as a side effect his cock rubs against his own and Gabriel's abdomen with every thrust of the other man. 

Their faces meet halfway for a kiss. 

A kiss that is just as messy as the sheets beneath them, partially sticking to their bodies as Gabriel's movements become firm and unforgiving. A kiss that makes their tongues entangled just like their limbs, hot and wet all over. 

The moan Jack releases soon is loud even though Gabriel's lips against his muffle it, the long but harsh movements of Gabriel's thrusts becoming unbearable against his prostate. They become more erratic with every noise they force out of Jack, no matter how loud or silent, Gabriel's earlier rhythm almost lost in the sea of pleasure. 

Jack's whimpers and moans become too much soon, too much to hold the kiss up, too much for him to form a coherent thought or word except for Gabriel's name that spills over his lips. The older man is just as close, groaning in between those feather-light kisses he plants on Jack's collarbone. Every nerve in both of their bodies is lit, Jack's toes curling as the rim of his hole spasms around Gabriel's cock that is twitching and shoving itself inside of Jack insistently, over and over again. They both tremble as their orgasms hit them in unison, Jack's untouched cock spilling over both of them while Gabriel sullies Jack's insides. 

“'s so hot,” is all Jack manages to slur out as he pushes Gabriel off of him quicker than either of them expected. Their breathing is just as heavy and warm as the air around them, their eyes glued to the ceiling, their backs sticking to the blanket underneath them, shoulders pressing together while Jack's left and Gabriel's right leg hang off the edge of the bunk. 

Gabriel laughs, breathless. “Maybe it's you.”


End file.
